


The Waiting Game

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Stalking, Tea, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness would never stop seeking her and trying to blot our her glowing hope. MadaKona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game

Title: The Waiting Game  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Madara/Konan  
Words: 368  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: The darkness would never stop seeking her and trying to blot our her glowing hope. Major hint of MadaKona.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

I. Alone

 

The rooms she occupied now were empty. There was a vacuum in her life now. Several of them. Sometimes, she wondered why she remained alive.

She was now a mere piece of paper caught in the wind with no direction.

Alone, Konan sipped her milk tea.

No Yahiko. No Nagato. No one. Now, she was just the same nameless girl with lost angel eyes.

She had no purpose any more. Even the cloak that remained across her back was a relic of her past of a dying group.

Then, she could almost hear the vicious smirk behind her. Konan shivered involuntarily.

So soon?

Instantly, she revolved around and she couldn't glimpse not even a shadow. It was as silent as the Grim Reaper. Indeed, she was haunting her own grave.

Konan recovered herself so that she could commit herself to drink her tea in peace.

Though her eyes confirmed, otherwise, she wasn't really alone of course.

 

II. Fire

 

Later, Konan removed her cloak and everything else. She stripped down to her lavender lace panties and matching bra.

As she did so, Konan could swear that she could feel fiery eyes roaming her skin

With resignation, Konan lay on the bed and closed her eyes.

Blind, Konan waited for something to happen or sleep to claim her. Whichever happened first.

Konan awoke before dawn sore with an unsatisfied ache. She didn't know if it was from her own mortality or personal desire she could scarcely name.

For a moment, she thought to call his name, but thought better of it.

 

III. Omen

 

Out on her balcony, Konan watched as the rainbow she had been admiring become rapidly hidden by dark clouds. It was an omen that was moving right in front of her eyes.

The darkness. She would never escape it. And it would never stop seeking her and trying to blot out her hope.

Yes, she was steadily moving towards her destiny, and not even she could stem the flow.

However, Konan would not idly stand by and watch her and Nagato's dreams be used for evil. As an instrument of rage...

 

IV. Danger

 

Konan," his baritone voice teased at last.

I've been waiting for you."


End file.
